Dead to Me
Dead to Me is the eighteenth episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on February 5, 2013. Synopsis The girls have coffee at The Brew. Aria hasn't heard from Ezra since he left. Jason shows up and tells them that there will be a re-interment of Alison. She'll be placed in a mausoleum and he's arranged time for them to be with her after his mother. The stuff that was buried with her is still missing. Spencer angrily says that she has no interest in going and storms out. Hanna tells Aria that she wants to get rid of their items from Alison's casket. Aria isn't so sure. Mona reminds Spencer that the decathlon is a week away and that she's been off her "A-game" recently. Mona says that she'd hate to see poor Toby drive out to cheer Spencer on, only to find out that she's not there. Caleb tells Hanna that the aunt who put him in foster care has left for Australia. He has the chance to stop by her place, his old house, before it's torn down, but he isn't interested. Wesley drops by Ezra's and finds Aria there. Ezra told him he could stay there while he's away. He tells her his dorms are being fumigated. The PI reports back to Spencer. He's traced the A key to a part of town on the west side but needs more money to find an exact address. Emily stops by the station to take a picture of the picture of Wilden in Cape May. Emily notices that the picture was taken down. Pam meets with her and pulls a postcard from Paris out of bag and Emily quickly says it's hers. Emily tells Spencer about Wilden's picture being gone. She hands Spencer the postcard, which Emily had left in Alison's casket. It was one of 20+ things left, which means "A" has several chances to come after her. "A" wrote on the postcard in French: "Stop digging. The police already know it's you that's capable of murder." Hanna tells the girls that the girl Hanna saw Paige with at the lesbian bar works at a costume shop and is trying to help them figure out who bought the Queen of Hearts costume. Hanna asks Aria about Wesley. Hanna has talked Caleb into going to his aunt's house. Emily meets with Dr. Sullivan. She says "not talking isn't working." Emily is having trouble dealing with the fact that she killed somebody, even though it was in self defense. Dr. Sullivan suggests hypnotherapy to help her reframe the problem that is controlling her life. Emily's up for it. Spencer goes through mementos of her relationship with Toby. She calls the PI and asks him how much more money he needs. He asks for $500 cash. Caleb and Hanna look through the stuff at his aunt's place. He's not happy to be there and is being rude to his uncle. Jason asks Spencer why she's against seeing Alison. She says that they'll get in an argument and she will win, and they will both end up feeling worse. She gets in her car and drives off. Caleb's uncle tells Hanna that he hasn't heard from Caleb's father and that he wasn't much of a guy. He says Caleb's mother deserved better. He says Caleb's father left because he couldn't handle being a dad. During Emily's hypnotherapy session she's asked about the night at the lighthouse. When Aria is at Ezra's place the phone rings. Wesley answers and there is a hang-up. Emily says she sees "her." Dr. Sullivan assumes it is Paige but it appears to be Alison, as Emily is having a flashback. Under hypnosis, Emily grabs a shovel and hits a frightened Alison with it. She wakes up and leaves immediately. Hanna and Caleb leave the house. Caleb's uncle takes her aside and gives her a baby picture of Caleb at six months. He asks her to hang on to the picture until Caleb's ready to see it. A frantic Emily returns home and tries to call Hanna. She stares at the Paris postcard and has a flashback: It's Emily and Alison talking about taking a trip to France. Their fingers touch as they look at the postcard and Alison proceeds to flirtatiously tell Emily how nice would she would look on the Eiffel Tower. She says they should go away "forever." In present day, Pam comes home and Emily tells her mother that she's not sure what kind of person she is anymore. The PI tells Spencer that the key goes to a unit in a small building on Mayflower Hill. She says the key will allow her to tell whether Toby kept a secret they had together. She is hoping what's behind that door will help her figure out whether Toby really loved her. A man named Kaplan approaches Wesley and threatens to bounce his head off the curb. Wesley hits him first and runs off with Aria. He says Kaplan is his physics teacher's husband. Back at Ezra's place Wesley tells Aria that he's had a tough time since Ezra left their house. Wesley was mad at him for leaving him behind with his family, and is now trying to get himself thrown out of prep school. As a result he resorted to hitting on his physics teacher. He also says that the reason his mother hates Aria is because she's "unexpected." Back at Hanna's place, Caleb feels like the trip was a waste of time. She shows him the baby picture and says she got it from his uncle. Hanna thinks the picture had been in his wallet and thinks the person holding him in the picture was also his uncle. She thinks his uncle knew him before he was five. He sniffles and says that he doesn't buy it. Mona stops by to see Dr. Sullivan with a housewarming present for her new office. Spencer opens the A key door and finds a completely empty apartment. She begins to weep. Hanna, Emily and Aria arrive at the mausoleum. Jason tells them that they shouldn't wait for Spencer but at the last minute she arrives. She tells Jason that Alison was pregnant when she died and the father was Wilden. Jason leaves, followed by the girls who are angry with her. The other girls think something is really wrong with Spencer. Emily hears sprinklers and realizes that in her hypnotherapy session, she mixed up her nightmares. She flashes back to a night in the graveyard where a person in a black hoodie was trying to dig up Alison's grave. Emily was right behind them, desperately telling them not to do it. The woman in the red coat was behind her. Emily says that she "is the one in charge." Spencer stops at the grave of Marion Cavannaugh. She scratches "TOBY" into the marble. In the last scene we see A in a wine shop buying whiskey. The clerk asks for ID, and A proceeds to pull it out. guy "check the ID". A opens the wallet to get the ID out but we dont see it. Notes *Caleb finds out that the home he grew up in is being torn down since his aunt is moving to Australia. He goes through stuff at the house with Hanna by his side and meets his uncle Jamie for the first time since he was little. It is implied through a photo his uncle gives Hanna as they left that he is really Caleb's father. *Dr. Anne Sullivan returns and treats Emily with hypnotherapy. Emily halusinates her hitting Alison with a shovel on the night she died. Later, it is revealed that Emily mixed up her memories and she remembered seeing a member of the A-Team digging up Alison's grave as someone in the red coat (Big A) looked on. *Ezra's brother Wesley returns. He reveals to Aria that he purposely got suspended from academics in school by flirting with his physics teacher. He has a run-in with his physics teacher's husband. *Miles Corwin, the private investigator Spencer hired, provides some new information on what Toby has been up to lately. He tells Spencer where A's lair is at. When Spencer visits A's lair later in the episode, the place is empty. *Spencer reveals to Jason at the end of the episode that Alison was pregnant by Det. Wilden when she was murdered, despite the other Liars' attempt to stop her. She later defaces the cript where Toby's mother body is enshrined. *For the first time since the begining of the series, it is speculated that Alison may still be alive after Emily remembers that she saw a blonde woman wearing a red coat on the night when Alison's grave was dug up. Title *When Spencer finds about Toby being in the A-Team, He is now dead to her. *The title may also refer to what Spencer said to Alison in Season 1, Episode 15, If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again. Spencer to Alison: " Because it seems to me that it's not whether we will exist without you but whether you will exist without us. And as far as I'm concerned you are dead to me already." *Because of the title this epiode seems to be the start of the "anger" stage of the grieving process for Spencer and she could possibly end up in a fight with Mona. *The title might also be a reference to the memorial aspect of the episode. *Since it has been revealed that Spencer was the first to find out that Toby is A, the title could also mean that it was her who kept it a secret from the rest of the liars causing a rift between them. Trivia *It is revealed that Big A was with Emily "That Night". *Jason finds out that Alison was pregnant before she died. *Spencer finds the A Lair. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis *Gregg Sulkin as Wesley Fitzgerald *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Annabeth Gish as Anne Sullivan *Andrew Elvis Miller as Miles Corwin *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Bernard Curry as Jamie Doyle Qutoes Spencer: Is she "Saint Ali" now? Are her bones holy relics or something? Emily: Sometimes things look bad, and they're really not. Sometimes there's another explanation for what's going on. Spencer: And what if that explanation is even worse? Gallery PLLS03E18-01.jpg PLLS03E18-02.jpg PLLS03E18-03.jpg PLLS03E18-04.jpg PLLS03E18-05.jpg PLLS03E18-06.jpg PLLS03E18-07.jpg PLLS03E18-08.jpg PLLS03E18-09.jpg PLLS03E18-10.jpg PLLS03E18-11.jpg PLLS03E18-12.jpg References Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes